List of Characters
Various characters have appeared in the LEGO Elves universe, both in the animated specials such as Unite the Magic, as well as the webisodes based on the series. Protagonists Emily Jones Emily Jones is the central protagonist of the Elves series. A human from the real world, Emily is transported to Elvendale after receiving a pendant that belonged to her recently-deceased grandmother. Meeting with Azari, Farran, Aira, and Naida, the five journeyed to find a way to return Emily back to her home world. Eventually, they found the Sky Castle, and Skyra revealed to Emily that her grandmother was one of the Five Sisters of Legend. Skyra allowed Emily to return home, but Emily's pendant enabled her to travel between worlds at will. She often teleported back to Elvendale to go on adventures with her four new friends. Azari Firedancer Azari Firedancer is a fire elf and the first elf encountered by Emily Jones. After Emily stumbled into Elvendale, Azari greeted her and noted how strange she found her small ears. She then introduced Emily to the magical world of Elvendale, as well as her friends Farran, Aira, and Naida. Azari is passionate and hot-tempered, but willing to do anything for her friends. It is later revealed that Azari is homeless, often spending her time with other elves. Like all fire elves, she has magical control over flames, lava, and fire. Farran Leafshade Farran Leafshade is an earth elf and the second elf encountered by Emily Jones. Azari brought Emily to Farran as she though he'd know how to help Emily return to her world. Farran was surprised to meet a human, but planned to help Emily nonetheless. Alongside the other elves, Farran journeyed to the Sky Castle which enabled Emily to return home. Farran seems to have a crush on Sira Copperbranch, and acts clumsy and awkward around her, though he's also shown slight interest in Aira as well. Like all earth elves, he has magical control over soil, plants, and rocks. Aira Windwhistler Aira Windwhistler is a wind elf and the third elf encountered by Emily Jones. Aira flew down on her mechanical wings when she heard Emily had been teleported to Elvendale, and planned to help her alongside her friends. Aira is excitable and bubbly, but can be slightly light-headed at times. It has been implied that she has romantic feelings for Farran. Like all wind elves, Aira has magical control over the wind and air. Naida Riverheart Naida Riverheart is a water elf and the fourth elf encountered by Emily Jones. After Emily had met Azari, Farran, and Aira, the elves thought it would be Naida that could help Emily return home. Naida had heard the legend of the Five Sisters, and had a magical map that led Emily and the elves to Sky Castle and the portal for Emily to teleport back to her world. Naida is soft-spoken and wise, but can sometimes lack confidence. It is implied that Naida has romantic feelings for Cronan, the Goblin King. Like all water elves, Naida has magical control over the sea, lakes, and waterfalls. Antagonists Ragana Shadowflame Ragana Shadowflame is the primary antagonist of the second season. Formerly a fire elf, Ragana drank from the mysterious Shadow Fountain and gained incredible, evil powers. She had been bullied as a child, and planned to use her new powers to cause chaos around Elvendale. In her plot to gain more power, she stole Queen Elandra's dragon eggs, but her plan was foiled by Emily Jones and her friends. Minions *'Jynx' is Ragana's loyal black cat. Like Ragana, Jynx has bathed in the waters of the Shadow Fountain. She is evil, but adores Ragana and would do anything to aid her mistress. *'Dusti' is Ragana's loyal green fox. Dusti, too, bathed in the Shadow Fountain, which corrupted him and made him evil. Dusti lacks intelligence, but remains by Ragana's side at all times. *'Ragana's Ravens' are a pair of ravens that serve Ragana. Cronan the Goblin King Cronan the Goblin King is the primary antagonist of the third season. His mother is one of the Five Sisters of Legend. He wishes to rule all of Elvendale, as well as the human world. Minions *'Ashwing' is Cronan's loyal dragon. *'Dukelin' is Cronan's right-hand goblin. *[[Roblin|'Roblin']] is a goblin who steals things for Cronan *[[Barblin|'Barblin']] is a goblin who is good with machines *[[Jimblin|'Jimblin']] is a stubborn goblin who doesn't like following orders *'Bieblin' is a goblin musician who plays the guitar *'Fibblin' is a goblin who makes traps for Cronan *[[Smilin|'Smilin']] is a goblin guard who usually falls asleep on the job *[[Guxlin|'Guxlin']] is a goblin who is knowlwdgeable about plants *[[Rimlin|'Rimlin']] is a goblin''' with a talent for making things look cute *[[Tufflin|'''Tufflin]] is a goblin who makes potions for Cronan *The [[Shadow Creature|'Shadow Creature']] is a shape-shifting entity of darkness Supporting Characters Sophie Jones Mr. and Mrs. Jones Five Sisters The Five Sisters is a group of legendary women who had created a portal from the real world to Elvendale. The sisters consist of Emily's Grandmother, Skyra, Quartzine, and unnamed Fire and Water elves. Emily's Grandmother 'Skyra' is introduced in the first story-arc. She is a wind elf who was initially cruel and antagonistic towards Emily and the elves. When Emily helped her to move on from her heartbreak, Skyra adopted a different, gentler persona. She now helps Emily and the elves whenever she can. 'Quartzine' is introduced int he third story-arc. She is an earth elf, and also the mother of Cronan. Her jealousy about not being chosen to guard the portal made her angry and vindictive. Her quest for more power backfired when she became trapped inside her amulet. Water Elf Sister Fire Elf Sister Johnny Baker Johnny Baker is a fire elf and a baker at the Magical Bakery. He has known the other elves since they were children, and seems to be close friends with Farran and Azari. He spends almost all of his time at the Magical Bakery, though he occasionally manages to get time off, such as when he was able to attend the Dragon Games. Johnny is good-natured and slightly clumsy, but makes very delicious treats. Tidus Stormsurfer Tidus Stormsurfer is introduced in the second story-arc. He is a water elf who runs the School of Dragons. His students are mostly young dragons, who have not yet learned the proper flying techniques. Tidus can understand dragons is a way that others can't. He is a loyal friend to Emily and the elves. He has also been friends with Sira for a long while. Sira Copperbranch Sira Copperbranch is introduced in the second story-arc. She is an earth elf with an affinity for air-related activities. She loves to fly with the help of her airship. Sira also runs the Starlight Inn. She gets along swimmingly with Emily and the elves. She is especially close with Tidus, whom she has known for quite some time. Rosalyn Nightshade Rosalyn Nightshade is introduced in the third story-arc. She is a healer elf who has been chosen by the Guardian Tree to protect the forest and its inhabitants. Rosalyn helps Emily and the elves when Sophie is kidnapped by Cronan. Dragons Full-grown * Elandra * Gust * Zonya * Merina * Thorne * Sapphire * Ashwing Young Dragons * Estari * Fledge * Spark * Rayne * Floria * Lula * Miku Other Creatures Wind * Golden Glow' '''the pegasus * Starshine' '''the pegasus * Rufus the pegasus * Pluma the bird * Owlyver the owl * Nascha the owl * Firebolt the pegasus Earth * Miss Spry the squirrel * Mr. Spry the squirrel * Enki the panther cub * Blubeary the bear * Lil' Blu the bear cub * Hidee the chameleon Fire * Flamy the fox * Firebolt the pegasus * Panthara the panther Water * Delphia the dolphin Category:Overview